How to Appease a Skylark
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: Tsunayoshi only wanted to relax today and yet he was forced to wear a dress. It's not his fault that Hibari-san is mad...or is it?


**Pairing: **1827 / Hibari x Tsunayoshi

**Rating: **M

**Notes: **This is an au where Tsunayoshi unfortunately forgot a certain skylark's birthday. A lot of consequences occur because of this. Forgive me if anything is confusing..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**How to Appease a Skylark**

**.**

.

The clarity of the blue sky overlooked the town of Namimori; Tsunayoshi dressed in the spring uniform was walking home by himself. Gokudera and Yamamoto were nowhere to be found, they had told him they would not be going home right away. Gokudera was quite reluctant to leave Tsunayoshi by himself. Tsuna reassured him, that he would be perfectly able to be alone for the walk home. In fact, Tsuna will be delighted to have the rare moment of quite. He didn't say that out loud of course, not wanting to purposely hurt his friends' feelings. So, Tsunayoshi left the school grounds and made his way down the street towards the destination of his home.

He didn't care for the reason of their absence and basked in the glory of peace and silence. He could just imagine the rest of the quiet, peaceful and relaxing day; he could just giggle from the upcoming excitement. The street to his house was quiet; almost eerily but he didn't want to ruin the moment by over thinking the situation. Finally his house came into view; he almost ran to his door but didn't want to hurry the day. What's the rush, right? He began to turn the knob of the door but found it locked.

'Weird…did mom go out to shop? Oh well I'll just use the house key.'

He reached into his pocket and took the key out and opened the door. But he was blocked by a giant black wall taking up the entrance and written in giant bold letters said:

**TSUNA UNDER UNFORTUNATE CIRCUMSTANCES YOU ARE NOW UNABLE TO ENTER THE HOUSE TODAY! SORRY FOR THE INCONVINECE – MOM, BIANCHI AND REBORN**

Tsuna just stood there as he kept re-reading the giant words and replayed them eventually tiring he sighed.

"I knew a day like today was too impossible…I'll…just…walk around?"

With the disappointment of thepeacful day alone at his house, Tsuna walked back out and let his legs do the walking and his mind wonder.

'There goes my independence…' Tsuna sighed and closed his eyes briefly before opening them to look up to the still sunny sky. His face was a clear display of his disappointment of his peaceful plans being ruined and he didn't feel like making another one. He looked towards him and realized he had been walking back to the direction of Namimori high school. He bemused to himself that his legs would bring him to the school which he wasn't quite fond of. 'Might as well find out what my friends are doing and maybe help them…' he didn't quite listen to them explaining why the two had to stay after school so he wasn't sure where they would be but he didn't mind searching around the school grounds. It wasn't like he had a lot of free time now that his plans were ruined. Okay seriously he needs to stop pouting about that and move on already.

While his thoughts preoccupied him he didn't notice the students of the school still standing around and looking at him almost in relief and anticipation. Nor did he see the group of students follow behind him. Well that was until they started singing…_terribly._

Shocked by the awful sounds assaulting his ears Tsuna turned around and saw the group of students looking away from him…whistling?…really…how obvious can they be.

He looked at them suspiciously, almost unsure if he shouldn't question them.

"Were you guys singing just now?"

None of them made a reply, but continued to look at anything but him.

He stared at them, suspicion in his narrowed eyes, he wanted to test them. There was no way they didn't just do that creepy thing. "You guys sounded awful."

"Hey! I tried okay!"

"…"

"…"

"So you guys were singing…why?" Tsuna not one to be easily annoyed was annoyed. Today was just not his day and horrible singing classmates just weren't helping him. His eyes showed his annoyance unlike his usual big doe eyes.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Dame-Tsuna!" One of the high school students said angrily but then added quietly, "Just keep walking okay?" It sounded like a plea for help. Tsuna was silent and looked into each person's eyes, he saw desperation. Tsuna not having turned down any person in trouble just turned around and continued to walk to school. Allowing the group to do whatever they wanted.

He seriously felt awkward as the others began to sing quite horribly again, but it didn't last because one of them gasped fearfully "Hibari". This caused a chained reaction of the others to cease singing and stiffen as they faced the direction of the disciplinary chairmen. Tsuna looked to see where Hibari was but couldn't see him anywhere. He voiced out his confusion but he was hushed by the group telling him to continue walking. Weird out he just complied with their request as they continued to sing as other students joined in. 'Weird there is still a lot of students here? Seriously what's going on?'

He awkwardly continued to walk and was forced to turn at a corner. As he did he noticed a crowd of students who looked like they were going to be bitten to death by none other than the DC chairman Hibari Kyouya. The thing about this group of students that irked him was that they were also...singing...horribly. _'_What was with all this singing?!' He screamed mentally.

Completely engrossed by the weirdness of the scene Tsuna was caught off guard as he was guided onto a small stage and pulled behind the purple curtains. He looked around in confusion and his vision was blocked by a chubby short kid holding a microphone in his chubby hands. 'What the hell is going on today?!' Before Tsuna could voice his issues the kid spoke as others ran around in the background carrying boxes and clothes.

"As you might have noticed Hibari-sama has been more...violent than usual,"

'Is that even possible?!' Tsuna mentally wailed, not noticing the things happening in the background.

"So we, the students of Namimori, secretly put together this plan in order to lighten up Hibari's horrible mood and once that happens, Hibari-sama wouldn't be fighting with Dame-Tsuna anymore and the two of you can be a happy couple again completely destroying his even more violent streak."

Tsuna found his self nodding taking in the sudden information but paused as a certain piece of info reached in his mind.

"Wait...couple?"

The chubby kid who he hadn't quite got the name of nodded in approval.

Tsuna then points to himself and through the gap between the curtains at Hibari.

The chubby kid nods with enthusiasm, glad that Tsunayoshi was catching on quick.

Tsuna paled turning white like a ghost but before he could explain the totally weird misunderstanding he was assaulted by a crowd of girls, clothes and...Make-up? Before he could scream his signature 'HIEEE!' he was pushed back to front stage. Everything happened much to fast for his liking and he felt slightly violated.

Startled by how fast everything was going Tsuna looked up slowly and was embarrassed to see a crowd of what appeared to be a large group of the student population of Nami-chuu. Most if not all were fighting down a blush from looking at Dame-Tsuna's new appearance, boys and girls alike felt embarrassed for Tsunayoshi. Tsuna found that odd and didn't quite understand why, poor Tsuna hadn't realized his 'new' appearance because of just how fast everything was going his brain couldn't progress the speed of the events happening to him. Before he could ask anyone near him what was wrong he was pulled close to the edge of the stage with the chubby kid standing a few feet away from him speaking into the microphone.

As he began to speak, everyone looked at him but their eyes kept drifting to the brunet not far from their view. Tsuna didn't notice Hibari inspecting him with a calculating gaze as he was too confused and wished for someone to explain to him just what exactly was going on.

"As we all know our wonderful DC chairmen, Hibari-sama, has been feeling down so in order to make him feel better and to apologize. Tsunayoshi-san, over here, came up with this plan in order get forgiveness from his all merciful lover."

Without a doubt Tsuna was more shocked than angry. 'WONDERFUL? APOLOGIZIE? PLAN?! WHAT PLAN?! FORGIVENESS?! MERCIFUL?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!' He stared wide-eyed at the chubby kid that he so wants to beat up and at everyone else who looked timidly at Tsuna and glancing at Hibari. Tsuna looked at Hibari and noticed a look in his eyes that was close to predatory. 'Oh god! They tricked me! THEY ARE THROWING ME TO THE VICIOUS DEMON INSTEAD!' Tsunayoshi was panicking.

Tsuna was pushed gently to the stair case. He walked down it nervously not having the heart to look up at the people that were trying so desperately not to look at him but failing horribly. He was directed towards Hibari and he slowly feared for his life in more ways than one. He could feel his body tremble in fear and he began to sweat uncomfortably from the sudden tension and silence from the crowd he walked through. The students around him struggled to keep their blushes to a minimum in fear of Hibari catching them staring at his boyfriend and result them into their coming doom.

Tsuna finally reached three feet away from Hibari. Tsuna blushing like a nervous bride refused to neither lift his head from looking at the ground nor speak any words in fear of crying. Everyone watched in complete silence as their heart stopped beating waiting for anything to happen, mostly something to be a sign to their freedom. Hibari inspected Tsunayoshi whether that was a good thing or a bad no one knew. What felt like hours but were truly mere seconds, Hibari finally extended his right hand out to Tsunayoshi. Tsuna saw his hand stretched out to him from under his head and nervously grasped it with his own hand. Once Tsuna's hands barely grasped around Hibari's hand, Hibari tightened the grip and he was dragged into the school wordlessly.

Tsuna was pushed inside the school first before Hibari turned around back outside. The school felt incredibly cool versus the bright heat from outside, Tsuna became aware at that point that he was not wearing his uniform anymore. He looked back to Hibari's retreating back and quickly took this chance to run deeper into the school and inside the Boy's washroom. Closing the door behind him, Tsuna stared at the mirror hooked onto the wall. It was luck that no one was inside the washroom. He stared at his appearance and honestly could not understand why everyone looked at him so strangely. He looked nothing special just weird. He thought about it for several minute, twirled around a bit and could not fathom any logical reason. Hibari walked back into the school's entrance with bloodied tonfas and noticed that Tsunayoshi was not standing at the foyer like he was supposed to. Hibari turned his head to the side to see where Tsunayoshi would be. He thought for a moment before walking to his destination. It didn't take long before he walked into the Boy's washroom with amusement as he watched the cosplaying herbivore look himself over in the mirror with a confused frown. Hibari smirked as he walked over to the unaware herbivore fully knowing what was bothering the brunet.

"You're an idiot for dressing up like that and should never go out in public place like that anymore or I would have to bite to death a lot more people to death which I wouldn't mind doing." He smirked when Tsunayoshi tensed up a bit before a sharp red blush gathered across his round face.

Tsuna jumped when he heard Hibari speak, he didn't notice him as he was completely absorbed with staring at himself. Tsuna blushed as he kind of understood what he meant as Hibari hugged Tsuna around the waist securely and lazily rested his head on Tsuna's bare shoulders.

"You're mine so next you do this again I'll bite you to death but for now I'll punish you differently."

He turned Tsuna's head to face him as he captured his lips that were glossed over with a pink lip balm. Tsuna looked at Hibari through half lidded eyes, "You told them we were a couple?" he asked quietly under his breath.

"It's true." Hibari recaptured his lips once more, not finding a problem with revealing the truth. It wasn't like he needed to hide anything, the more people who knew what belonged to him the better. He smirked into the kiss as Tsunayoshi parted his lips while wrapping his arms to hold Hibari's neck.

Tsuna chuckled into the kiss. 'More like you randomly coming on to me and attacking me but whatever this is okay too.' They weren't quite a couple, Tsunayoshi just got used to Hibari's random sexual advances. Tsuna kissed Hibari back with as much vigorous as the other. His fingers tugged at the ravenette's hair, leaning his head back to get more in this awkward angle. Hibari noticed the limits in this position and he broke the kiss.

"Mhmm..Kyouya?" Tsunayoshi turned to face him, as he was about to ask him why he stopped, Hibari lifted Tsuna up to sit on the washroom counter. Tsunayoshi smiled at the change and wrapped his legs around Hibari's hips to meet Hibari's enthusiasm. They both moved closer to each other, kissing and touching. Tsunayoshi's moans and Hibari's heavy groans were mixed together echoing throughout the washroom. They continued to make out until they heard a loud bang and a familiar shout.

"JUUDAIME!"

Gokudera marched in the washroom with Yamamoto trailing behind him. Gokudera glared at Hibari and told him to let go of his boss and was about to throw bombs at him when Yamamoto covered his mouth.

"Sorry guys! We'll be going home now! Bye Tsuna, Hibari-senpai!" He laughed out as he dragged out a kicking and scream muffled sliver headed guardian.

Hibari glared at the door in annoyance as Tsuna blushed and laughed nervously. They came and left so quickly, the moment was sort of broken.

"Hibari-san?" Tsunayoshi asked quietly with a smile as he looked up at Hibari's face, nudging him with his hand to get him back in focus.

"Hn?"

"Maybe it would be better if we should go to your office?" He hoped that would get Hibari in a better mood and besides, he would rather continue in a more sanitized place. Hibari smirked at Tsunayoshi's suggestion. Without as much as a word, he lifted Tsunayoshi up just like that. Tsuna's face burned red as his legs were wrapped around Hibari's waist and he was hiked up to hug him like a child. Tsuna's eyes watered from this embarrassment and he counted the seconds it took to get to the disciplinary committee office to distract him. Once Hibari walked into the office, kicking the door closed behind him as we made his way to the couch. Unceremoniously, he dropped Tsuna onto the couch. Tsuna squeaked at the sudden impact and weakly glared up at Hibari. The already weak glare weakened when Hibari slowly removed his button shirt. Tsunayoshi really loved the way Hibari stripped for him, it was the best burning feeling he would get. The half-naked Hibari made his way on top of Tsunayoshi, smirking once more as Tsunayoshi leaned up to kiss him in excitement. He remembered when he first advanced on Tsunayoshi like this long ago, the herbivore was terrified. This confident herbivore was extremely enticing. Their lips met and they moaned pleased into the kiss, happy for the privacy until Kusakabe opened the door. "Kyouya-san, should we clean up the mes-oh."

Kusakabe gulped as noticed the compromising scene in front of him, he began to sweat nervously when Hibari had turn his head to glare at him. He bowed in a rush and closed the door with a loud, "Sorry! Please continue!"

Tsuna turned up at Hibari and didn't quite like how quiet Hibari had gotten. He asked if they could continue now that no one will disturb them (hopefully). Hibari sighed and pushed himself off the couch, he lifted up his shirt from the floor. "Not today. Go home." He said with resignation. Tsuna gapped at that. 'Was Kyouya defeated by that?!' He frowned quickly when he noticed Hibari putting his shirt back on. He reached forward grabbing Hibari's wrist and glared at him. "No, I'm staying."

Hibari stared at Tsuna with a blank expression before shrugging his hand off. Tsunayoshi stared at Hibari with wide eyes while the man walked to his desk and sat on his office chair. "Suit yourself." He said, with a shirt over his shoulders unbuttoned as he looked over a document.

The room was quiet and Tsuna was burning with desire. He hated how stubborn Hibari was being right now. He wanted to go to Hibari and kiss him but then he remembered that Hibari would be more upset because he doesn't like anyone controlling him. Tsuna groaned to himself as he wondered about what pleasures he would have experienced right now if Hibari wasn't such a big baby. The more he thought about it the more he moved according to his fantasy. He moaned approvingly and stretched his arms to the air then moved them to his chest and sighed as he moved them down to his pants line and spread them apart over his thighs which he gasped out a soft yes. He looked up to see Hibari hovering over him and he feigned surprise, opened his mouth to say something but two fingers forced their way into his opened mouth. He looked at Hibari with fake confusion before sucking those long fingers happily.

He continued sucking, snaking his tongue around the slim pale fingers in his mouth. His eyes were half lidded as he snuck his hand in between his legs feeling his length through his skirt and moaned around his stuffed mouth.

"mmaahh… Hiwafi-san.."

Hibari shivered at the vibrations enveloping his fingers, he could feel it directly in his crotch. Thrusting his fingers inside Tsunayoshi's hot dripping mouth, he held him down with his free hand as he climbed between Tsunayoshi's thighs. Using his other hand he unzipped the front of the dress revealing taunt creamy skin. He touched his fingers to the hot skin and felt the goose bumps that Tsunayoshi felt against his touch. He brushed against a hardened nipple moving his fingers back over it more firmly before tweaking it with the edge of his blunt nails. Tsuna gasped, arching his chest up. He moaned softly trailing his tongue lovingly along Hibari's indulged fingers. Hibari lifted his perfectly slicked fingers out of the hot cavern, the tip of Tsuna's hot pink tongue sticking out of his mouth reminding him of a baby having its candy taken away. Thin saliva trailed of his tongue to Hibari's fingers. His free hand lifted up Tsuna's skirt and pulled off his boxers with Tsunayoshi's help. Hibari lifted Tsuna's bare thigh behind him, his wet hand rested on Tsuna's trembling lips, as he kissed down his jawline to his collarbone leaving deep red hickies. Tsuna's body trembled in knowing excitement feeling the close heat radiating off Hibari's so intimately adjacent body. The thought of knowing how tightly fitted each other's flesh was to each other turned Tsuna on so harshly he was literally grinding up against the other's harden cock which was unfairly still behind a pair of pants.

"Mmm aahh Kyouyaa hurry!" Tsuna was feeling delirious, the mental strain and the light touches were killing him. He hadn't had sex with Hibari in what felt like ages! For some reason the prefect hadn't spoken to him in more or less a week at first it bothered him greatly but eventually it annoyed him. Right now he could care less if they were going to have angry sex, stupid sex, or highly deprived sex, all he wanted was to have Hibari inside him. NOW!

"Now, Please, Now!" Tsuna whimpered at the slow pace Hibari was taking just to put his fingers inside him. Hibari stopped, detaching his mouth off the younger teen's neck and peered at him. He stared for a while his eyes drowned in dark lust as he watched his herbivore torture himself needlessly for pleasure. This was enough punishment for now; he thought quietly deciding to please Tsunayoshi's demand for once. He situated his wet fingers in front of the puckering hole. He teased it moving the tips of his fingers in small circular motions and at seemingly random moments apply pressure to his fingers aiming through the clenching muscle before repeating the acts.

"This ahh torture… I cant..mmmhhmm" Tsuna whined, squirming underneath. His eyes half-lidded glared at the man above him but the effect of the glare was lost into lust when a finger was unexpectedly thrust knuckle deep inside him. "Ahh!" Tsuna gasped at the uncomfortable intrusion. It has been a while and Hibari-san knows this! That evil sadisti- "Kyouyahh!" Tsuna cried when Hibari moved his middle finger within the hot tight muscles. Hibari took pleasure in hearing his name dwindle into a mess of painful groans.

It would be a lie if he said he had forgotten that it has been a while since they last had sex. Either way, he loved to see his herbivore cry out during love-making. He added his ring finger deep inside leaving no time as he moved in a scissor-like motion, stretching the wet tight muscles inside Tsuna. After a few minutes Tsuna moaned when a wave of pleasure surged through him when a spark in him was brushed. He moved his hips against the hard fingers. Tsuna moaned messily as he held himself up. "Kyou..yaa.. it's mm ahh not enough...ah.."

"Oh? It's not enough?" Hibari asked, hi lips pulled into a large smirk at Tsuna's flushed face. Tsuna nodded his head, moaning to the side. His insides tingled so much but still felt so empty.

"Then tell me what is enough?"

"I want this inside me." He said breathlessly as he reached forward to touch his fingers against Hibari's clothed erection. "Why aren't you a pervert, Tsunayoshi?" He chuckled slipping his fingers out. Tsuna was about to retort until Hibari started unzipping his pants. Tsuna could see the hard cock threatening to break out of the white briefs. When Hibari pulled his dick out into the air, he heard a strained sigh from Tsunayoshi. "Don't you miss this?" He asked with a lick at his lip and Tsunayoshi just found himself nodding quickly. Tsuna wanted to nothing more than to have that beast inside him, destroying him. This past week has been agonizing in the sexless part. Tsuna watched as Hibari coated his hard penis with some lube from god knows where, Tsuna was only interested in where that dick was going. "Kyouya hurry up." Tsuna whined rolling his hips in front of Hibari's lap, he frowned as Kyouya shook his head calmly at him. "You need to be properly stretched or it will hurt, Tsunayoshi." He said, inserting his lube coated fingers inside Tsunayoshi's lazily stretched hole.

"It's two fingers! What's the worst that could happen?" Tsuna groaned at the fingers. He could handle this much of a stretch he thinks. He mumbled that Hibari was being a big loser which he regretted as soon as Hibari's fingers stilled inside him. "…Kyouya?" He gulped at the glare from Hibari. "Woa," Tsunayoshi panicked as the fingers slipped out of him and Hibari smiled at him darkly. 'Oh god…' Tsunayoshi worried his mind but quickly pushed out some confidence that he could totally handle anything Hibari was going to do to him. His legs were lifted up and placed on Hibari's shoulders as Hibari lifted him by the waist to meet him more tightly. Tsuna's heart hammered against his chest when he could feel the head of Hibari's dick pressed against his hole. Without any more time wasting, Hibari thrust inside Tsuna.

"Oh! God! Hurts!"

Hibari grunted under his breath, "I told you." Tsunayoshi was still quite tight but not too tight that he couldn't loosen up from just relaxing. "Relax." He commanded, holding Tsunayoshi's thighs over his shoulders.

"Nghn! I can't!" Tsuna seethed out as he gripped the couch beneath him. Tsuna felt soft lips press against his thigh and he looked up to see Hibari kiss his inner thighs. Tsuna blushed at the intimacy, his heart flutter at how delicate Hibari was helping him relax. Shivers ran down his body as Hibari caressed and kissed his to distract him from tightening around his hard on. Hibari could feel Tsunayoshi loosen from his actions, he took notice that Tsuna no longer tensed at every movement. Taking this as a big sign, Hibari experimentally grinded against Tsuna and was glad to hear the boy respond pleasantly. Hibari pulled out completely and smiled amused with Tsunayoshi's protest at that. He quickly thrust back in before Tsunayoshi could voice any more unneeded words. He repeatedly thrust inside Tsunayoshi who also lifted his hips to meet his hips, seeing Tsunayoshi muddled under him delighted Hibari. He leaned forward capturing Tsunayoshi spilling lips and kissed him sloppily. Tsuna gripped his own hard penis and rubbed the head against Hibari's flat stomach, they were so pressed together it was dangerous.

It didn't take long before they came hard, Tsuna spilling his hot cum all over them and Hibari's cum filling Tsuna to the point he was leaking out. They lay together on the leather couch, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Tsuna turned his head to the side and kissed Hibari's ear lightly.

"Happy belated birthday, Kyouya."

Hibari grunted at him annoyed. "You idiot." Tsuna chuckled at him, remembering that's exactly why Hibari was angry with him. "Sorry…um," He said awkwardly. "Can I take this dress off now?" He asked nudging Hibari's shoulder that rested on his chest.

"Punishment." Tsunayoshi didn't like that at all when he understood immediately what Hibari implied. "Noo, do not sleep on me and leave me in this mess! Kyouya!" He cried trying to push Hibari off him but failed miserably.

**A/N:** This is an old dream I had in 2011, and I managed to finish it in 2014… aha..ha..ha..

**Thank You for Reading! **

**Nicely let me know if I made any mistakes!**


End file.
